<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wonderful U by xiaomi0724</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645438">Wonderful U</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724'>xiaomi0724</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>leo司</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaomi0724/pseuds/xiaomi0724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wonderful U</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*讲述了第一次啪啪啪的故事</p><p> </p><p>那是个晴朗的秋夜；十月，萧瑟的夜晚已经降临到这座城市，街道上流散着一种柔和明亮的气息，一种秋日的记忆。</p><p> </p><p>朱樱司坐在床边，听着浴室里哗啦啦的淋浴声，不安地踱步到窗前，打开窗户。秋风吹拂起他的刘海，霓虹灯悬在不远处的高楼上，闪烁着，他的回忆开始游荡。</p><p> </p><p>在和月永レオ交往的第六个月，他们终于也走到了这一步。</p><p> </p><p>司耐心地等待着，激动、喜悦与惶惑在神经末梢上交替起舞，回忆渐渐变成了对未来的希望和憧憬。</p><p> </p><p>浴室里传出的流水声忽然弱了下去，一种平和的寂静充斥着房间。司连忙拉上窗帘，转过身，看见レオ从浴室里出来，近乎赤裸着身体。他的嘴角漾着一丝浅浅的笑容，真挚而温柔，湿漉漉的眼睛里泛着沉静的激情，情欲尚未在他的身上展现出征兆。</p><p> </p><p>“我洗完了，你去吧，”レオ顿了顿，继续用挂在脖子上的毛巾擦着头发，“我在床上等你哦。”</p><p> </p><p>司怯怯地应了一声，不自觉地红着脸，走进浴室里。他望着镜子里的自己，洗了洗脸，松开领带，扔在レオ换下的衣物上面。他开始解衬衫的扣子，动作很慢，胸口的雪白缓缓接触到凉意的空气，变得红润。纤细的胳膊从衬衫的袖子里抽出来，完全褪下上衣，伸出手抚平腰腹，为自己最近没有摄入太多卡路里保持了身材而高兴。</p><p> </p><p>“スオ~你要快点哦！”</p><p> </p><p>レオ显然不能像他一样安静地等待，不知是不是心理作用，司在他的话语里听出了引诱的味道：在他的想象中，他正坐在床边，赤裸着身子，怀着明媚的心情，正如自己现在所做的那样，想象着即将发生的事情。</p><p> </p><p>司慌乱地解开裤子，冲进浴室，让自己浑身淋湿。他急切地想要融入到レオ的想象中，也渴望让他主宰自己的想象，但动作却慢了下来。那一个时刻，总归是要到来的，他需要谨慎地对待，亦或说，要再用一小段逃避来增加这份期待的重量。这些年的光影折射在飞逝而下的水珠上，从他的脑际里一闪而过。他想起他们第一次牵手，那种小心翼翼的试探后紧紧相握的狂喜，爱意通过体温传递在两个人的心间，他感觉握住了他的整个世界。牵手赋予了他一种权利，可以随时将他拉回身边，告诉他此刻他需要这只手，这颗心和这份依赖。他还记得，去年冬天，レオ握着他的手走过一片寒冷，那时他们还没有交往，只能局促不安地汲取那抹温暖。他想，今年冬天，他们还要再去一次北方，以恋人的身份，去捕捉那漫天飞舞的雪花。或许还可以去感受热腾腾的温泉，看着对方红扑扑的脸蛋，心满意足地笑起来。去南国过冬，也是一个好主意。レオ毕竟那么怕冷，他总是担心不能好好地照顾他。未来和过去纵横交错，憧憬的火焰跳跃在他热烈的紫眸里，充满勃勃生机。</p><p> </p><p>司打开浴室的门，明亮的房内有些刺眼，胆怯重新钻进了他的指尖，他颤巍巍地按掉灯的开关，将两人置身于同一个黑暗中，以此来唤醒接近レオ的勇气。レオ疑惑地喊着他的名字，很轻盈，很优美的呼唤，如同他所作的那些乐曲一般被寄予了精灵的魔力。他的名字也变成了一首歌，长着翅膀的音符飞出窗外，消失在暖洋洋的灰色夜空。</p><p> </p><p>司先是靠近床边，借着窗外透进来的微光不动声色地寻找レオ的存在，仅凭两只手在被子上面摸索，平坦的铺面变成了隆起的山峦，他终于找到了他。レオ钻进被窝，玩闹似地爬过来，忽而现身，抓住司的手，将他拉进温暖的怀抱里，用被子裹住两副承受着凉意的身躯。</p><p> </p><p>レオ吻上来，柔软的唇瓣停留在司的脖颈间，撩拨着他湿漉漉的碎发，用一种难以抗拒的力量将司锁在自己的身体下。司感觉到他的肌肤正不留空隙地贴着自己，微凉的手指滑过光滑的脊背，激起一阵热流向腹部以下冲去，他不由得战栗，双手攀上レオ的肩膀，几乎要因为前所未有的欢愉而落泪。</p><p> </p><p>“スオ~我可以开灯吗？我好想看见你的表情。”</p><p> </p><p>レオ询问道，不顾司羞怯地摆着头，已经扣上了台灯的按钮。房间里充溢着夕晖般的色彩，映射在レオ和司交错的酮体上，将那一大片雪白染上金色。</p><p> </p><p>“唔，スオ~真好看~”</p><p> </p><p>レオ支起身子，细细端详着司静谧流淌在床上的身体，由衷地赞叹道。面对第一次的坦诚相对，司的脸上尽管仍饱含羞涩，目光也大胆地扫过レオ的身体，怀着笑意沉下眼睑，用一种轻不可闻的声音回应着レオ的赞美，两个人相视而笑。喜悦涌上了レオ的胸腔，他呼吸着房间内遽然流窜的甜蜜的荷尔蒙，又一次对他渴望征服的美丽发起进攻。他紧紧抱住司的身躯，把这纤细的美丽握在怀里，一步步地接近想象中的姿势。</p><p> </p><p>眼前是一片模糊的、褪色的白，因撞击的疼痛而挤出眼角的泪落在枕巾上，司牢牢抓住这个软绵绵的依靠，时而侧过脸，与身后的レオ接吻，尽力调整着腰身的位置，与他贴合得更加紧密。他跪在床上的膝盖微微发红，双臂因承受不住猛烈的侵略而弯曲着瘫在床上。レオ担心地想要将他抱进怀里，他只是颤颤地说一句，继续吧，不要停下来。他的灵魂正在被撕裂着，悲伤的部分化作浓郁的芬芳一并被黑暗所吞噬，レオ的灵魂穿梭其中，用爱织补伤口，在愈合处留下永久的印记。一缕光芒在他心灵的地平线上摇曳，他想去接纳レオ的一切，不管他的身体的任何一部分，还是从他体内迸溅而出的浊液。没关系的，他说着，便闭上了眼睛，享受第一次高潮后的片刻宁静。</p><p> </p><p>灯不知什么时候被关上了，房内又恢复了黑暗。司躺在レオ的怀抱里，无言地望向窗外。他的大脑格外地清醒，以至于能缜密地思考起过去、现在和未来。他希望，レオ正在许下的诺言，不止是情欲驱动下的轻率之举，这一刻，他也总要回应点什么，好当做两个人第一次做爱的共同的回忆。</p><p> </p><p>“我也爱你哦，レオ。”司满意地勾起了唇角。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>